


Heatwave

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play, a little scent kink, graphic descriptions of it being about a bajillion degrees and humid, half-assed 69, so theres also plenty of vague sweat mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Long, drawn-out, body worshippy smut with mostly oral play. It's too hot outside to move, so Levi is absurdly lazy. Ice cubes make a starring appearance. Fits loosely into the Kinktober 2018 Day 3 prompt of 'temperature play'.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoirs_of_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs_of_a/gifts).



> Written for [Mems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs_of_a/works). Fits somewhat into the Kinktober Day 3 prompt 'temperature play', so consider this my contribution. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris and post occasional writing (that usually ends up here).

‘Excessive heat warning’: for once the weather man hadn’t been full of shit. The sticky heat of the day clung to everything as the temperature spiraled higher and the humidity rose.

The greatest effort Levi could bring himself to make was a series of increasingly long, low sighs. They dropped unconsciously from his mouth, easing themselves around his breaths, little utterances giving away the struggle of his taxed body. Not constant, but consistent, their delivery paced by subtle shifts of his bare shoulders, weak attempts to move from the spot where he’d flopped onto the couch.

It hadn’t always been like this. Spending the last nickels and dimes of his energy leftover from the frantic day at work, Levi had made a valiant effort. Bent over the sink and barely managing to gulp down two glasses of water, gasping between swallows as he forgot how to make his throat work, he’d stripped to his underwear and left his clothing on the kitchen floor. But, the quick burst had fizzled to nothing all too quickly. After standing, panting open-mouthed for a minute that grew to five, he’d slouched slowly to the couch and let its magnetism pull him down, face-first.

That had probably been hours ago.

It was impossible to tell.

All Levi knew was that it was hot. Too hot to move, too hot to think, too hot to even wallow in his discomfort properly. The humidity pressed him deeper into the couch as the wet skin between his shoulder blades stubbornly refused to dry. He couldn’t even sweat properly- there was nowhere for it to go in the saturated, heavy air. He clutched at the pillow under his head, wishing that turning it over would make a difference, but knowing he’d already done it ten minutes ago and it had been no different. Already damp from his hair and previous turn-overs, it had betrayed him just like the house had.

Levi sighed again. The fucking house. The fucking weather. Fucking- everything. He never should have let Erwin convince him that his idea of getting a fixer-upper was a good one. Fuck charm, he needed central air. He turned his face directly into the pillow and moaned into its fabric, letting it swallow his despair. The imprint of warm air he’d made immediately came back to pester him, making him whine and push the pillow away again, settling on letting his head droop down onto the couch cushion as he stared at the dark television.

There would be nothing on anyway.

Erwin was in his office, probably paying a bill or reading, or some other occupation too civilized and proper for this terrible heat. Fuck- he was probably still wearing all his clothes too. The thought made Levi hotter, his body somehow trying to sympathy-sweat for both of them. He stretched out one arm, weakly extending his fingers in midair off the side of the couch. They looked strange like this, the perspective was wrong- like they belonged to someone else far away. As he wiggled them he wondered why that person was bothering to move so much in this heat.

The click of a doorknob opening barely drew his attention. Erwin. Somewhere. Not important. Too hot.

He heard the other man walking, the soft rustle and swish of clothing and bare feet on hardwood. A mechanical noise changing in a subtle way, the refrigerator’s tone lowered as Erwin opened a door and retrieved something. Some hard clinks and more rustling, probably Erwin fucking around with cups or something. How could he even move in this weather?

Levi paid little attention as Erwin’s steps grew closer. It did not concern him. All of his energy was focused on not overheating, on pushing the thick air in and out of his lungs, lending it quiet sounds of distress as it left him there to die.

The couch dipped, and Levi’s head turned to look at who was disturbing his space, at what was pressing itself to his side in such an unpleasant and sticky way. Erwin sat, the place where his boxers rubbed against Levi’s skin instantly unbearably warm. Levi tried to squirm away, but his body wouldn’t budge and he deflated further- slain by the heat. Bringing his cup up to his mouth, Erwin stared at Levi as he tipped its rim back. With a clack, a sharp noise rang out, its jangling ricochet sounding a second time as the cup was placed on the coffee table. Erwin leaned down, dipping his head until it vanished from Levi’s limited view. One large hand stroked up his side, coming to rest at his shoulder, pressing it slightly down into the couch as-

Cold.

Levi tensed, gasping at the suddenness.

So cold. The skin on his neck a lightning rod for slices of cold that tore up to his head and down his back. Wet, and freezing. It glided across his spine, and Levi’s shoulder blades came up to meet it as a shiver ran through him. Erwin guided the chill over his skin, the sounds that accompanied it driving away the sluggish haze hanging over Levi. Painful, but irresistible, the ice cube pressed into the muscles of his neck, running slick down the tendon to his shoulder.

Then it was gone, its loss accompanied by a soft slurp as Erwin popped it back into his mouth and pressed chilled lips to his shoulders, peppering them with relief. His kisses weren’t as shocking as the bare ice, their softness tempering the sting and turning it to a form that Levi’s body received eagerly. Skin to skin, transferring the healing cool that faded slowly from Erwin’s kisses until Levi felt the bite of ice on tender skin once again. He gasped. No less surprising, feeling it glide down his back, hugging its center, a tingle chased down, exaggerated by overburdened nerves.

Erwin paused, working the ice cube back and forth over his back, running it over the same few inches below where his spine ran out of ribs, its motion stalled by the curve of his waist. It slid and repeated, unable to escape the valley between his muscles until his skin grew cold and damp. Until Levi twitched and groaned, trying in vain to escape its frigid touch. Liquid pooled, running away from Erwin’s mouth in long tendrils that made Levi shudder as they overflowed their shallow trough and dripped down his sides.

He ached with the chill, a numb spot growing where the ice lingered, stimulated then exhausted as it wore him down to nothing. So good, and so much, Erwin was gentle but relentless, only moving on from the clammy, cold-bitten spot when Levi wondered if he could possibly take any more. The harshness of the ice gone once again, Erwin’s tongue lathed over him, travelling out from his spine, fanning to his sides and back, cooled and re-cooled by the ice he still held in his mouth.

The stripes it drew were paths of relief, easing the latent heat from Levi and making his limp body shudder and tense. He submitted, let himself be covered in lines and patches of cool- first defeated by the heat, and now unable to pull away or escape Erwin’s mouth and icy touch. It was a sweet submission; his body already pliant from the heat’s oppression. As Erwin’s kisses grew less biting, the dribbles of cool water less frequent over his sides, he turned his head, seeking more with half-open eyes and a whimper.

A clink, muted by the cup’s plastic sides, and Levi turned his head too late to follow the sound. He didn’t need to wonder long, as a shock of cold bit into his shoulder. Sighing into the couch cushion, his mouth fell open as Erwin’s finger guided the ice across the raised blades of his shoulders, slipping from side to side, never following the ridge, instead sliding down it every which way as it shifted underneath.

The chill disappearing, a second hard noise came from the glass, and Levi groaned when cold lips pressed to the small of his back and the ice tracing his shoulders returned to its lazy waymarking. Kisses turned damp, the usual soft heat of Erwin’s lips almost alien as it plied him with cold. They opened and deepened, tugging at his skin as Erwin sucked it gently, the ice in his mouth turning each spot he lingered at to an ache in mere moments. Lower and lower, not content to torture only his back, Erwin moved from its curve until Levi’s underwear blocked him, forcing him to pause.

Not for long, as one ice cube was discarded back into the cup to allow large hands onto Levi’s hips, lifting them slightly as they slid under the waistband and peeled the fabric from him. He shifted, giving only minimal effort to allow Erwin to strip him fully. Erwin’s hands stroked his legs, holding them still while Levi whimpered when the cold returned- rolled over the ball of his ankle. It slid to his Achilles tendon, making his foot twitch when Erwin sucked hard and he felt the firm, chilled edge of teeth on his skin. They stayed nowhere for long, sliding up his calves and switching between his legs, the cold unpredictable and erratic as Erwin alternated between the two.

When it lingered, plucked from Erwin’s mouth and smoothed over the skin behind his knee while cold open kisses sucked loudly into the skin of his thighs, Levi’s hips rolled forward. To escape, to seek friction from the couch beneath, he didn’t know and it didn’t matter. Everything was hot, and cold, and anticipation as drops of water slid- viscous, defying gravity, along their torturous paths. Large hands covered his ass, groping at the firm flesh while Erwin’s mouth and the cool joined them. Squeezing and spreading his ass cheeks, sloppy open kisses full of freezing water sucked into their curve. As the cold grew and painted him, the ice melted, sending stray trickles down to shock him further as they found their way between the muscles, each new bead of frigid liquid jolting his hips forward in vain.

Levi moaned his frustration and desire into the pillow, alternating between wordless sound and struggled fragments of Erwin’s name as he tried to will Erwin to touch him, to kiss and lick every part of his body, even as he remained unwilling to move in the heat. A cruelty too sweet to ignore, Erwin spread the cheeks of his ass open, letting water dribble from his mouth and into Levi’s crack. With a wet slurp, the cold lump of ice escaped, sliding down between his ass cheeks, making him jerk away gasping. It slid lower, painfully slowly, making his breath heave and his body tighten weakly until it lodged fast, the edge of cold barely touching the puckered muscle of Levi’s asshole.

He shuddered, internally cursing Erwin for being so cruel while his hips ground into the couch below all the same. The cold didn’t last long, but it spread as it faded, dripping while it melted over him. He was caught there, in an inescapable cycle of pleasure and denial as its coldness made his ass clench, in turn drawing more chill from it, until there was nothing left and Levi lay panting as Erwin hummed approval into his skin.

Mustering some hidden reserve of strength, Levi rolled his body over, feeling the loss of pressure on his groin as his cock was freed.

“Oh, my,” Erwin whispered, and Levi looked down to see him in the same place as before- head resting on Levi’s thighs. “You look hot, Levi.” With a groan at the heat and the terrible innuendo, Levi’s hips struggled to rise. They finally jerked up, the weight of his hard cock bouncing, when Erwin licked his lips and grinned. “Looks like you still need cooling off,” was all the blonde volunteered, and Levi knew he’d get little more.

When Erwin pulled away, damp skin peeling from his own, Levi lifted an arm, reaching for Erwin where he stood next to the couch. His fingers fluttered over Erwin’s boxers, grasping at nothing as he petted the fabric tented over Erwin’s erection, making no effort at any more contact. Still, Erwin stood still, looking down at him, watching his hand as it waved and bumped aimlessly. The moment when Erwin opened his mouth to speak was inevitable and Levi cut him off before he managed to.

“Off,” he muttered, fingers brushing with a little more strength as he pawed at the cloth.

“Of course,” Erwin smiled, obliging him in one smooth movement, stepping easily from his underwear and returning to the couch. This time he straddled Levi the other way, knees dipping the cushion down on either side of Levi’s head as he supported himself just above. Not quite touching, but close enough to feel the additional warmth where Erwin’s body covered his own, the energy Levi had found fled him, leaving him limp and pliant- as though Erwin’s full weight had already been applied.

The clack of plastic and ice reached his ears, and Levi turned to look, view of the coffee table blocked by the tanned expanse of Erwin’s gold-dusted thigh. So close, he barely needed to move to touch it, Levi’s nose brushed into the skin. He drew back slowly, bobbing his head to feel more, pausing when the smoothness of skin had retreated and only wisps of light tickled him. Breathing deep he savored the warmth, finding Erwin’s body heat comforting rather than tiresome, the scent of hair familiar and calming.

His brief reverie was interrupted- a jolt of cold he’d forgotten to anticipate made his head jerk forward, pressing into Erwin’s firm thigh as he moaned against it while his hips jumped. Erwin traced the ice down his abdomen, following the valleys of muscle that led to where his legs began. He paused there, letting meltwater pool in the dip that marked Levi’s pulse, quickened by the shock, as he murmured indistinct soothing tones. Levi panted, his breath heating his face where it was turned back on him by Erwin’s solid thigh. Levi felt the spot under the ice growing numb and longed to jerk it away, shifting himself in weak efforts as Erwin’s fingers kept it from falling, even while cool water seeped down his leg, beside his balls.

The light touch of large fingers tracing the length of his cock drew a sigh of relief from Levi’s core. They stroked softly from base to head, joined by the pressure of Erwin’s nose buried in the crook of his leg. The cold moved, its lazy sliding renewed as water dribbled down his groin, displaced by nose and mouth. The wet sound of lapping, hints of slippery tongue accompanied by flickers and quivers, came from below, all sight blocked by Erwin’s body above. The mix of sensations; teasing his cock, the gentle worrying of nips and licks into wiry hair and sun-starved skin, the cold path fleeting down his leg and back up on an unpredictable route: all intense, all overwhelming, all-encompassing.

Unable to control himself, Levi’s body twitched and shifted beneath Erwin, torn every which way as he sought more and nothing and finally grew still, breathing open-mouthed against the tendon of Erwin’s thigh, mouthing it absently. His cock ached with the light stroking of fingers, stretching the loose skin of his balls, fleeting prints across its shaft and brushing over its head. Erwin’s refusal to take him fully in hand or mouth left him helpless. Licking the hint of salt and musk from his lips, he lifted his head, bumping Erwin’s hard cock where it hung heavily above. Something stable, firm and real, he was drawn to it by instinct. He nosed at it, craning his neck to reach Erwin’s abdomen, rewarded when Erwin’s hips lowered and allowed him better access.

The tormenting touch on his cock eased, as Erwin’s hand circled his length, squeezing gently as he stroked. Arching his back as much as he could before Erwin’s solid form blocked him, he moaned. Erwin’s hand always felt large, always covered much more of his cock than his own, and the way it stroked- its measured pace, was far beyond anything Levi was capable of in this state. His breathing became labored, matched to the rhythm of Erwin’s hand, kept deep and slow by its strokes that rippled pleasure through him.

He took whatever Erwin would give, mouth open, sounds of joy muffled into blonde hair as his head rubbed up to meet Erwin’s hardness. Steady, predictable, the motion of Erwin’s hand on him in total contrast to the way the ice had been. As the grip tightened, and Erwin’s thumb traced over the head of his cock, Levi felt the slight friction of skin on skin ease, his own precum making Erwin’s fingers slide. Barely enough, it only lasted a few strokes before becoming tacky again, the stick and slip sending jitters up his spine and making him feel tight and hot. Before the rubbing became too harsh, he heard the telltale sound and felt the velvet of Erwin’s tongue on his eager cock. It pushed the breath from him, tipping him into a haze of heat and need.

Moving his lips weakly, he tried to speak, to call out Erwin’s name and voice the things he felt, but nothing resembling words came from him. A moan, low and throaty, was all that passed his lips. He moaned again, letting the tones be swallowed by Erwin’s cock where his face pushed up against it, having sought some reachable part of Erwin out. Between Erwin’s legs was deliciously warm, damp with exertion- his skin smelling and tasting of sun and melting gold, heady and intoxicating. Levi felt encompassed by Erwin’s body. Wide thighs draped next to Levi’s face, thick cock pressing into Levi’s cheek and twitching with every movement of Levi’s head, hands fondling and squeezing while Erwin licked. Every part of him worshipped, every fiber of his being plucked by gentle fingers.

The tightness and pleasure increased with each bob of Erwin’s head as Levi heard him slurp obscenely. His cock was squeezed and worked more quickly, the increasing intensity of Erwin’s strokes pulling his hips up every time. Thighs clenching, he panted and moaned the delight of his body between needy sucks at the underside of Erwin’s cock. Its print against his chin felt sticky, and Levi licked the welcoming salt taste from his lower lip, craning his neck for more of it as Erwin’s heavy cock bounced sticky against his nose. He felt like he was melting, like they were melting together, his body humming and clenching from stimulation.

As Erwin’s fist squeezed, twisting slightly as it stroked his length, Levi’s jaw tightened and he tipped over the edge. What he’d thought would be a short fall felt more like being shoved from a cliff. His hips shuddered, cries bitten off and stifled as he sucked kisses into Erwin’s cock. Warmth flowed from him, the slow-built orgasm shutting down his rational mind, making his vision tunnel and spark. Every fiber of his body tensing, shaking, and singing. The jerks and crashes of bliss rocked him, turning to uncontrolled tremors as Erwin’s steady grip milked the last of his release from him.

His body went slack, the tension gone from it, his mind still floating somewhere a few feet above as he became dimly aware of the soft licks and wet kisses lapping the hot, sticky cum from him. In an effort to mirror the action, Levi’s tongue moved over all of Erwin he could reach, barely able to cover a portion of his cock with such a limited range of motion. His breathing eased, the moans no longer necessary to expel air from his lungs, as his heartbeat steadied, anchored by Erwin’s body and thorough ministrations.

When Erwin was through, he lifted his weight off of Levi, finding a corner of the couch to sit on while his hand came up to brush the bangs from Levi’s forehead.

Levi closed his eyes, rubbing against Erwin’s palm. “Sit,” he insisted, making room on the couch’s end without getting up.

“I’m not sure that’s enough space.” Erwin moved anyway, slotting himself between Levi’s head and the arm of the couch, legs pressed tight together to fit into the space he’d been left.

“No.” Levi pawed at his leg, pushing weakly. “Like this.” He poked and pressed until Erwin shifted, indulging his weak attempts at direction. When he’d opened his legs, sitting up so that Levi could roll over and lay his head in Erwin’s lap, the prodding finally ceased.

Nuzzling closer, Levi buried his nose in springy blond hairs, breathing their damp scent of arousal. His hands spread over Erwin’s thighs, trying in vain to circle them, to hold more of their power, as he licked at the base of Erwin’s cock. A large hand found the back of his head, stoking the short hair of his undercut as he sucked and sighed, still basking in afterglow. He worked his way up slowly, running out of soft, yielding skin and wisps of hair as his lips met tight, flushed skin. Erwin’s cock loomed in his vision. It looked large, and solid. Where before its presence had been comforting, grounding in a way, now its need was painfully obvious. It stood, hot and leaking. The sight made Levi’s groin ache in sympathy as he licked a salty trail from it.

It was Erwin’s turn to sigh, the hand cradling his head guiding his mouth gently along Erwin’s length. It cupped his head, stroking through his hair, easing him up and supporting him as he moved. Sucking a path up the length of Erwin’s cock, Levi’s tongue flicked over the ridge of its head. He paused there, pushing forward until Erwin’s cock stood trapped between Levi’s insistent lips and the firm muscles of Erwin’s abdomen. Letting it bounce and roll under his chin, Levi watched as Erwin’s cock left shiny spots on his skin. Spots he licked at, abandoning the hardness between Erwin’s legs as the man looked down at him and sighed.

He returned to the head of Erwin’s cock quickly, drawn inevitably to the source of salty wept droplets. Struggling into Erwin’s lap more, he wrapped his lips around it, opening his mouth wide and licking it slick before pressing it into his mouth. The hand that weighed gently on his hand tensed, a moan pushing from Erwin as he took more cock into his mouth. Erwin’s grip tugged at his hair, easing him off, before a light press on his neck guided him back down. As he let Erwin guide his rhythm and pace, Levi moaned around the cock filling his mouth, swallowing all the he could.

He felt it press into his throat, struggling to give Erwin more as steady tugs at his hair set the pace. Licking spit and precum from its tip as he pulled back, and sucking at firm, hot flesh as he pressed down. Erwin’s thighs shuddered, tendons and muscles tight as he squeezed. Unable to last long, Erwin gave him a strained warning.

“I’m going to cum,” he murmured, and Levi nodded against his stomach, mouth too full to answer. “Levi, I’m going to- ah- oh, God. Levi! Levi-”

With a flick of his tongue, Levi felt a jolt of muscle below, as Erwin’s body pulsed. He was pressed forward, groaning as Erwin’s cock pressed into his throat and fingers tightened in his hair. His name tumbled from Erwin’s lips as hot spurts filled his mouth, earthen and bitter in a way that made Levi shiver as he swallowed their flavor. His head came back up, lapping against Erwin’s length as he sucked, pulling the final jerks of Erwin’s orgasm from him.

When he’d swallowed all there was and licked Erwin’s flavor from his lips, he collapsed, head cradled in the warmth of Erwin’s groin.

They paused, breathing lazily, letting the heat wash over them, returning to themselves.

Erwin’s hand stirred, fingers carding lazily through Levi’s hair.

“Still hot, Lee?”

Levi nodded, closing his eyes. “Mhmm,” he hummed.

“I can offer you a cool shower.” Opening one eye lazily and looking up, Levi caught the amused crinkle around Erwin’s eyes. “Or more ice?”

Shaking his head, Levi responded. “No more ice.” He lifted a hand, resting it on Erwin’s thigh and tracing it up to the man’s groin. “But,” he added, drawing lazy circles along the half-hard length of Erwin’s cock, “maybe something else?”

Erwin smiled. “I can help with that. How about in the shower?” he suggested. Levi considered the proposal for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah.”

With a grin Erwin stood, shifting Levi from his lap carefully. He leaned down and threaded his arms below Levi’s knees and arms to scoop him up as he straightened with a grunt of effort. “Then off we go!”

Levi was too tired to be offended. And just this once, he let himself be carried. 


End file.
